Perfect
by 96.tyler
Summary: In 'Big Time Sickness' we discover James's dad is in prison, how did he get there? Discover what the man was actually doing to the boy and how he tells his bestfriends. Big Time Sickness is not needed to understand this story. One-shot. Frienship.


**Okay guys, this is my one-shot on why James dad is in jail. It's pretty unrealistic and maybe kind of stupid. But you know what? It's my story and I like it :P. It is based off Pinks song 'Fucking Perfect'. But it was originally supposed to be Selena Gomez, 'who says'. But it got kind of darker so Pink's just fitted so much better. Maybe if you're lucky I will write one based off 'who says' because I've got a pretty stunning idea for it.  
Has elements of my story 'big time sickness' in it but you for sure don't have to of already read it. But if you have you may see some connections.  
So while writing this I did realize something. I'm not so good with angst. I'm much better at fluff and friendship. So I have tried my hardest with this, but it's not fantastic. It has also been overdone before. Oh look, James's dad abuses him….yea I know been done. But one again I don't care. However I did try pretty hard on it so I hope it didn't turn out horribly and you take the time to get to the end :)**

**This is rated M, coarse language and adult themes. Just a warning in case people don't like that. It's really not that bad but I figured rate it that just in case.**

**I don't own big time rush at all. Enjoy. **

_**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!**_

James sighed as he walked down the hall at school, his hands in his pockets and hoodie pulled over his head.

Why, you may ask was _the_ James Diamond walking down school like he wished to go unnoticed? It was rather odd. James loved attention, he would usually walk down the school halls as if he owned them. Of course he wasn't _that_ delusional to think he did, but he knew he looked good and people watched him as he walked. He would almost strut down the halls in his blue jeans, lucky white V neck and jacket. He knew he looked good, he always did. He didn't want to sound too cocky, but when you have washboard abs and a smile as contagious as his, how can one not be pleased with themselves?

Of course, James was never cocky. He knew he looked good and in his walk it showed. But he would never talk to someone like he was better than them. James wasn't arrogant or bigheaded. Sure, he knew he looked good, but he didn't assume he looked remarkably better than anyone else. James treated everyone as an equal. That was one of his many qualities, James_ never_ thought he was better than anyone and despised people who did. Like that jerk face Falcon and his stupid friends.

James knew he wasn't better than anyone. But that's a different story.

So James brought his hood lower over his face and quickened his pace. School was over for the day and James's last class had been advanced English. He didn't share that class with any of the guys, which today he was grateful for. James was ridiculously good at English. Something about words just came to him naturally. Hardly anyone knew how good he was at poetry, something he'd like to keep quiet because it wasn't exactly manly.

Today he had stayed back in English to talk to his teacher, a nice young, brunette named Mrs. Jacobs who had taken a strong liking to James after he had handed in his first poem. She saw potential in him, and his poems expressed his true feelings which he didn't show on the outside. He hadn't told her anything about his home life, but from the poems she had received she assumed something was going on with the pretty boy. She always had time for him when he needed to talk. He liked to go on about school, but Mrs. Jacobs could tell he just wanted someone to listen. Someone to care.

They talked about **Pride and Prejudice,** the text they were currently studying (Which James would never admit to his best friends that he was actually enjoying) for 25 minutes before sending him home. It was Friday night and she didn't want to make the boy feel bad, but she wanted to go home.

Now James was walking as slowly as possible down the hall to his locker. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to talk to anyone. At the very moment all he wanted to do was sink into the floor and disappear. Yes, James Diamond wanted to disappear.

Last night it had been bad. Actually bad was putting it lightly. His dad had never gone that far before. Ugh, James wanted to spit just thinking about it.

James father, Thomas Diamond was…unwell. At least that's what James told himself, he didn't want to admit that his father liked making his life miserable simply because he could.

It used to be normal, Thomas never used to hate him. But then one day, everything just snapped.

It had been when James was about 7. Just after he had gotten out of his 'chubby' stage. Maybe Thomas didn't like it that James no longer looked like the fat kid any more. Maybe he was mad his job had 'cut' him. Maybe he just woke up one day and realized that he was living in a loveless marriage with a dead end job. Or maybe he simply liked picking on people weaker than him. James didn't know. All James knew that the verbal abuse he had been receiving from his father for so many years, probably wasn't normal.

James doesn't remember a time he hadn't been verbally abused by his father. He knew there must have been. But he couldn't think of one at the top of his head.

Usually things didn't go past the comments. The 'what the fuck is in your hair boy?' or 'Seriously, if I wanted a daughter I would have had one,' or James personal favorite, 'Holy shit boy if you put anymore crap into your appearance you might as well join the fucking homo parade'. James laughed darkly as he opened his locker and slowly started to put his books in it.

Sometimes it was worse, but only when his mom wasn't home. Like when she went on a business trip. His mother loved him. That he was sure of. But, he was also sure she had no idea what Thomas was doing. He made sure to be careful about it, only yell at James when she wasn't around and threatened to hurt him if he ever mentioned it. James wasn't an idiot, but he was terrified of the man. He would much rather take the abuse then risk getting hurt, or worse Thomas hurting his mom. He knew exactly what the man was capable of. He didn't need it to be demonstrated.

His father had only physically abused him three times in his life. The first was when he was 12 and had come home from the hairdressers, brown hair perfectly cropped and highlighted. He was proud of his appearance. Finally he wasn't just the fat kid anymore, he put effort in his appearance now and was getting noticed for it. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Wrong. He walked into the house, smile plastered on his face and then, "What the fuck have you done?"

James stopped, "W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

Thomas had looked him up and down disgusted with his son, "Who the hell do you honestly think you're trying to be?"

James just stood there, unsure of the answer. Thomas just rolled his eyes, "What? Nothing to say faggot boy?"

James heart sank at that moment, no matter how often he said that word, it always managed to hurt. Thomas had then swiftly and forcefully shoved James into the wall with as much strength as the man possibly could. James hit his head on the wall. Hard.

"Fag," Thomas spat and walked to his office leaving the brunette with a bruised head and shattered ego. He had gone to Kendall's straight after and told him he hit his head on a door. Kendall got his mom to look at it.

He needed 3 stitches. He hid the bruises on his arm until they healed.

The second time was when he was 14 and came home from a fantastic weekend at Carlos's. All four boys had played hockey, watched movies and ate junk food for two days straight. Sunday afternoon he came home. His mother was out of town visiting a friend and lucky for him his dad was out. James didn't know nor care where the man was.

However all good things have to come to an end and within 50 minutes his dad was home and shouting his usual abuse at the boy. Now however at the age of 14 he was more resilient and learnt not to take his dad so literally. He had learnt his dad just hated him, for no apparent reason other than existing. While it used to hurt, now he was used to it. Somehow he had come accustom to the verbal abuse his father spat out. However what he wasn't expecting was for his father to literally push down the stairs. James was walking past the stairs to enter his room, when Thomas had come up behind him, whispered 'fag' and pushed him down the stairs. The next day at school he had told Logan that he had simply tripped down the stairs, that's where the bruises came from and limping leg.

That was the day he realized that it was more than just hatred towards him, his dad was evil. The amusement he saw in his father's eyes when he was lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't normal to take amusement in your own son's pain. He was pretty sure, fathers were supposed to love you. Then again, he'd never known what a father was supposed to do.

From then on he tried to stay as far as possible away from his father. He spent more time at Kendall's, Carlos's or Logan's. He would stay out on the ice for as long as possible, stay back at school, even go to school an hour early some days so he didn't have to look at the man. Because not only now did he hate the man, he was terrified of him. He knew what his dad was capable of, and he knew if he angered him enough what would happen.

So for almost a year he had managed to stay away from his father's physical abuse. However last night he hadn't been so fortunate. He had come home late from being at Kendall's and playing hockey with the boys. Upon entering the house he assumed he was safe, his mom was already in bed and from what he knew his dad was at a poker game or something. Besides his dad had never physically hurt him while his mother was in the house.

When he got home his dad was sitting on the couch, beer in one hand, TV remote in the other. Most would assume the man was completely wasted, that's why he chose to pick on the younger boy, but James's dad was barely tipsy.

James couldn't remember the details, he didn't ever want to. But all he knew was he went to bed with a forming purple bruise on his ribs, a cut lip, black eye and a sprained ankle. He could only remember some words such as 'worthless', 'faggot' and 'bitch' which his father had yelled out.

He sighed in annoyance and anger as he packed his bag and put in his math test that had a big red letter D printed across the front. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he was worthless.

While James was good at English he was horrible at math. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much effort he seemed to put into his math work it never seemed to be enough. He could never get a result higher than a D. He was sick of not being good enough.

Maybe, just maybe, his father wasn't completely wrong.

He packed his backpack with books and notes, slung the bag over his shoulder and slammed his locker shut. Now what? He thought.

He couldn't go home. He didn't want to be anywhere near there right now. He couldn't hang around school, someone would get suspicious and probably call the cops on him or something. He could go to the library and… do what you do at a library, but then again he wasn't Logan.

His next option was the park, but that would be full at this time of day. Around happy, normal, not beaten up people is not where he wanted to be right now.

He groaned frustrated and slammed his fist into a locker, leaving a noticeably large dent in it. He didn't know whether to be angry at himself for ruining someone's locker and making his hand hurt, or write a note of apology on and tape it to the front, apologizing for denting it.

Suddenly he heard his phone beep and found that he had seven missed calls. Two were from his mother, one was from Carlos, one was from Logan and three were from Kendall. He sighed. He couldn't face his friends. How could he when he had a bruise on his face like this?

He had managed to somehow (James still wasn't sure how) avoid contact with his friends all day. Friday was the only day he didn't have any classes with the guys. He had turned up to school late, stayed back for a while in each of his classes and then headed straight to the library to finish homework (yes he had been in the library today, but during school hours was acceptable. Going to the library after school was something Logan would do).

Managing to avoid his friends was a difficult task. Usually the four boys were inseparable, always being together. James was surprised they hadn't cornered and attacked him by now.

They were weird like that.

He doubted they didn't know about his eye, by now everybody probably knew. While he had tried to fade into the background with his black over sized hoodie and blue jeans it was basically impossible to hide a bruise like that. Especially one on James Diamond, who took pride in his face and liked to show it off.

Sighing he quickly texted him mom he was going to stay at Kendall's house tonight, simply so she wouldn't bug him about anything. He wasn't even sure if was going to see Kendall let alone stay at his house. However he was pretty sure before the end of the night he was going to end up at least one of their homes. That's just how it worked.

But for the moment he would chose to wallow in self pity and avoid questions for a little longer. He self consciously adjusted his backpack and began to walk the cold Minnesota streets, no destination in mind.

He couldn't go back to the house, he knew that. He also knew he was going to have to tell someone about it. Something like this, couldn't be hidden for long. He wasn't an idiot, he had heard enough horror stories about child abuse and seen enough of it on TV to know what it was about. He also knew how bad it was to hide something like this from people. He couldn't continue to let his father get away with this.

But then again, knowing what you should do and actually being able to do it are two completely different things. Everybody knows what they should do in a situation, however having the courage to do it… well James wasn't looking forward to it.

He kicked some snow on the ground and shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets. What were people going to say? What would Kendall, Logan and Carlos think? What would his mother believe?

He couldn't do it, he'd already hidden it for so long…

Then again he hadn't really hidden much. His father had only hurt him three times. Technically he hadn't even hidden much abuse. However he was pretty sure if people found out about the way his dad talked to him they'd be mad he kept it from them. He knew Kendall would be.

James heard his phone ring again and the caller ID informed him that Kendall was calling him…again. He groaned out loud, he really didn't want to face them. He pressed end ignoring the phone call and put his phone away.

Maybe his dad was right. Maybe he just wasn't good enough. Maybe it was stupid to think that he would one day be famous. After all he was good looking but wouldn't consider himself beautiful. He was smart but not Logan smart. He was nice but nowhere near as caring as Carlos. He helped people but couldn't the way Kendall did. Maybe it was just time to face the truth, he wouldn't be a famous model or singer. He'd probably be lucky if he graduated school and got a job at a supermarket, and maybe married a nice enough girl. He hadn't even had a proper girlfriend before. Why was he so confident he would succeed in life?

It's not like he hadn't had options, but he had issues letting girls in. What if he was to let someone in and they found out about his dad? Or worse, what if they agreed with him? His dad was a smart man. Who was to say he wasn't right about James being a worthless homo. Nobody had really told him otherwise. And after being told something for so long, you begin to believe it.

Tears had almost spilled from James's eyes now but he blinked them back frantically. He would not cry.

"AHHH!"

Suddenly James was pulled out of all his thoughts and tackled to the ground. Before he could even process what was happening three sets of hands had him pinned to the ground and someone was sitting on his stomach. The snow soaked threw his hoodie and his backpack had been misplaced in the confusion. At this moment he was sure he'd been jumped by Falcon and his mates. He feared the bruise on his eye was about to get much bigger.

But after a moment when he realized he was not being beaten to death or kicked in the stomach, he knew something was wrong.

"What the hell happened to your face Diamond?" Someone asked furiously.

James groaned when he recognized the voice and could hear the concern dripping from it.

"Get the hell off me Kendall!" James yelled struggling to get the blonde off him. He looked up and saw Logan and Carlos standing above them smirking. Logan had James backpack swung over his shoulder and Carlos had his arms crossed. They both looked torn between amusement and concern.

"Not until you tell us why you've been avoiding us all day and why you have a big, black bruise on your eye!" Kendall said fighting to keep James in place.

James stopped struggling and looked up at Kendall, "I ran into a door. It's nothing." He said uncomfortably.

Kendall eyed the boy down, disbelief written on his face, "You ran into a door?" Logan asked confused.

"When do you ever run into anything?" Carlos asked.

James just shrugged, "Will you get off me please?"

"No." Kendall said. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

James shrugged uncomfortable, why did they care?

"Don't just shrug it off James, you walked straight pass me in second period today," Logan said a little dejected.

"And Jenny said you didn't say anything during English, which is really weird for you." Carlos stated.

James sighed and Kendall removed himself from the boy and helped him up.

"I was just busy," James said.

"With what?" Kendall asked.

"Stuff," He mumbled wiping snow off his jumper and pants.

"James," Carlos pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.

"We just want to help," Kendall said.

James sighed, he felt beaten. He knew Kendall, Carlos and Logan just wanted to help. But he just couldn't tell them.

"Come on, lets go to your house," James directed at Kendall and sighed. Kendall just nodded and led the way to his house. James held out his hand to Logan and the brunette handed over the taller boys backpack. Together they walked to Kendall's.

"Does it hurt?" Logan asked James as they walked. Kendall and Carlos walked a few feet in front while Logan fell in step next to James.

James was startled by the question, and turned to Logan. He just shrugged, "A bit."

"When we get to Kendall's can you at least let me look at it?"

James frowned, the last thing he wanted was for people to make a bigger deal out of this, "It's nothing Logan."

"Come on James. I want to be a doctor, I can look at it for you," Logan argued, "Besides its good practice. Usually I'm the one always getting hurt and I can't look at my own injuries,"

Now Logan was making James feel guilty and the pretty boy was sure he was doing it on purpose. "Logan…"

"James please. You and the guys always look after me and tell me to open up to you guys. Maybe you should think about doing the same. We're your best friends, nothing you ever tell us is going to make us think less of you."

James groaned and continued walking to Kendall's in silence.

When the boys arrived at Kendall's they went straight to his room so they wouldn't be bothered by Katie.

James was almost shaking by the time he sat on Kendall's bed. He knew it was going to be now. There was no now or never in that statement. It would be now and now only. It had to be now.

"Let me see you eye James," Logan said in his doctor voice which led to no arguments.

James nodded and lowered his hood. He could tell that the hood must have been distracting them from most of the damage because when it was lowered their faces dropped.

"So you said you ran into a door?" Logan asked.

James nodded and Logan looked unconvinced. For a few minutes Logan checked his eye and asked Carlos to go get some ice, which was really all they could do for the wound.

Carlos returned with a bag of peas.

"At least they finally came in handy for something," Kendall laughed trying to lighten the mood.

James pressed the ice to his eye on Logan's orders and they sat in silence, the elephant in the room weighing it down. Each boy knew what had to be said, none however knowing how.

James had been acting weird all day. And it wasn't the normal I feel sick or simply depressed weird. It was the scared kind of weird. Occasionally it happened and the boys were sick of it. They knew something was eating the boy inside and all they wanted to do was help.

"You don't get a bruise like that from a door." Logan stated.

Logan sat on the bed with James while Carlos sat on the floor legs crossed and Kendall sat in his desk chair.

"I know," James whispered holding the bag of peas to his head.

"Now and then you get these really random injuries for no apparent reason. And all the confidence you usually hold disappears for a few days," Logan said.

"It's as if something snaps and you don't think your good enough or something, but then once it heals you go back to normal. The way you should be," Kendall said.

James looked at his friends, seeing pleading looks on all of their faces.

Carlos looked upset, as if silently asking James why he would with hold information as important as this from them.

Logan looked anxious he knew something was wrong. He just couldn't pin point the problem.

And Kendall just looked furious and fearful at the same time. Whenever one of his friends was ever in trouble Kendall was always torn between anger and fear. He was furious at the person who had hurt them and only wanted to inflict pain onto them. While at the same time terrified they were harmed.

"I have to tell you guys something," James said barely a whisper.

"Anything James," Carlos said.

"You know you can tell us anything," Kendall said.

All eyes were on him now.

"My dad doesn't like me," He said quietly. "He never really has. That's why you guys aren't allowed to come over when his home."

"I don't understand," Kendall said, "How does that have anything to do with your eye…"

"He didn't," Logan asked disgusted.

James nodded, "It's not an ongoing thing," he assured the guys, "Usually it's just verbal. He likes to yell at me and stuff. But he did this." James was looking at his hands now, avoiding all eye contact.

Kendall balled his fists, "James,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," James whispered.

The anger Kendall was feeling towards James dad was put on hold. While right now he would like to go to the Diamond house and rip the man limb from limb, James looking so upset and uncomfortable made him want to hug the boy and take all his pain away.

"James, I'm so sorry." Kendall said and sat on the bed putting his arm around James.

James shrugged, "It's not your fault,"

"And it's not yours either. You did nothing to deserve this. Everything your dad has ever said is a lie, whatever he said is not true," Kendall said firmly.

James looked up at Kendall, "He said a lot. For a long time."

"Its not true," Logan agreed. "You're an amazing person James, an amazing friend. Your dad is just an idiot and a loser who can't be what he wants so he takes it out on people he sees weaker than himself. Everything he has ever told you is ridiculous, your amazing James,"

James looked at his hands, "So I'm not a worthless homo?" He laughed bitterly.

"James, you're fucking perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," Kendall stated in his best leader voice that lead no room for any further discussion. It was his I'm right so don't argue with me voice.

"Thanks," James smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay," Kendall said wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I don't want to be a kill joy, but there is a long way to go. You realize his not supposed to do that and you have to tell someone about this," Logan said and Carlos scooted on the ground so he was closer to James.

"I know. And I did tell someone, you guys. You're the first people to know, ever." James smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back but frowned, "I know, but you have to tell someone else. An adult, your mom. Someone."

James nodded.

"Wait, your moms not also..."Carlos asked awkwardly.

"No." James said firmly, he loved his mom. He was certain she loved him too, "She doesn't even know. I don't know how's she's going to react."

Logan guessed that the woman was going to feel pretty stupid and ashamed that she had let this go on for so long. So she should.

"So you have to tell someone, you know that don't you James?" Kendall asked.

He nodded again, "I know. But not right now, okay? It took a lot to tell you guys and that was really hard. I will tell my mom. Tomorrow though,"

They nodded, understanding how hard this must be for James to admit.

They sat in silence for a moment before Carlos asked, "How long?"

James contemplated this, "Too long."

Kendall sighed frustrated, "James I'm glad you told us. And until everything is sorted we'll be by your side the whole time."

"He means literally. We won't leave you alone. At all," Logan smiled.

"I'll probably need some privacy when going to the bathroom," James laughed.

"We'll just get someone to stand outside the door," Carlos said.

James laughed when he saw all his friends were totally serious, "That's a tad awkward you guys hearing me pee, don't you think?"

"Be even more awkward if you're not peeing," Carlos stated. This caused all four boys to burst out laughing. It was nice hearing James laugh again.

"So what now?" Carlos asked.

James shifted awkwardly on the bed, "I don't want this to change things with us. I still want to be James,"

Logan smiled, "Of course, you'll still always be James."

"Yea, now you're just James with a father I'm going to personally rip the testicles off," Kendall stated.

"Kendall," James warned.

"Too soon?" He asked.

Logan nodded, "Sorry James, your still just James," Kendall smiled.

"So do you mind telling me if there are any other injuries that I need to look at? And I'd like to look at your eye again," Logan said.

James smiled, yep they were still his best friends.

-/-/-/-

The rest of the evening went relatively normal. Logan looked over all of James wounds his father had inflicted upon him the following night, being quite shocked at some of them. Even more shocked at James not being fazed by the injuries.

Kendall had given James a pair of his sweat pants and a white hoodie to wear so he could be more comfortable. Kendall enjoyed seeing James in his hoodie, safe and smiling. He felt as if he was finally doing his job, protecting the boy he considered a brother. Finding out now about all the horrors James had faced alone Kendall felt as if he had failed his best friend.

The boys now sat in Kendall's living room watching episodes of Glee because it was James favorite show. And due to current circumstances nobody had the heart to say no to him. So they watched Glee with the boy. James sat in the middle of the couch with Kendall and Logan either side of him and Carlos on a bean bag on the ground.

"I can't believe we're watching this," Carlos groaned stuffing his head into the bean bag.

James grinned and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Shhh Carlos Blaine and Kurt are about to make-out!"

Carlos made a disgusted face, "I do not want to see two guys make out on my TV. If I did I'd dare Kendall and Logan $20 to make out."

Logan made a confused and appalled face, "What would make you think I'd make out with Kendall for $20?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Carlos asked.

"Ew," Logan said making a face.

"Logie I'm hurt. I'd make out with you for $15," Kendall said seductively.

"I dare you!" Carlos yelled excitedly only to have a pillow thrown at his face.

"Carlos shut up and Kendall keep your face over there, away from mine," Logan said.

Kendall grinned, "I was obviously joking."

"Guys, shhhhh." James laughed.

"Man I hate this show," Kendall whined.

James rolled his eyes, of course they did. But they would watch it for him. That night they camped out in the lounge room and Mrs. Knight found them lying on the floor, James wrapped in a protective cocoon of his friends.

True to his word the next morning James went to his mother and showed her his eye, with Kendall, Logan and Carlos by his side. When she found out, she flipped. Like literally lost in, breaking down in tears claiming she was the worst mother in the world and how she loved him so much. Honestly Kendall was glad she felt bad. She was the one living with the boy and married to the abuser you'd think she'd see signs.

Within a month Mr. Diamond was trialed and sent to jail on child abuse and spouse abuse (apparently James wasn't the only one who was receiving the bad end of it). Throughout the entire time Kendall, Logan and Carlos never left James side once. Constantly one of them was always with him. Even though this was starting to get annoying, and James felt as if he was asked 'are you okay' one more time he'd snap. He realized in that moment he truly had the greatest friend. There's was one that would run deeper then blood and last longer than a lifetime.

**So that was the cheesiest ending I have EVER written. Sorry about that **

**I hope it wasn't a complete disappointment to those of you who have been reading Big Time Sickness. I'm just not that great at angst and way better at fluff. I might stick to that from now on. But if you guys did like it and I get some positive feedback I might post another chapter. Making it a two shot only, about the aftermath of James dad going to prison.**

**So guys I feel like an idiot but for some unknown reason I wasn't receiving emails on my author alerts, story alerts, review alerts or anything. For like a week I wasn't getting any emails at all and I was like what is going on? Turns out it had been disabled. What the hell right? Well now its fixed but I have no idea what I've missed out on, so if I haven't reviewed your story or replied to a review or something I'm so completely sorry. It's all being worked out as we speak so if you have a request or review or want to ask/tell me something send me a PM or tell me in this review. I was seriously raging about this for hours. **

**Fun Facts about writing this.**

**I think you guys in America call advanced classes AP classes or something, yea you guys can just live with advance because I believe its much simpler haha, to me that makes no sense.**

**By the way nothing against homosexuals either, I love glee and Blaine and Kurt. It just fitted into this story right I think.**

**So please review if you think it could be worth your time :)**


End file.
